The invention relates to a system for assisting a helper in the performance of first aid measures for the immediate resuscitation of a person and a patient, respectively, affected by a circulatory arrest.
Sudden cardiac death is a leading cause of death. Despite considerable efforts in recent decades and the establishment of international guidelines for the treatment of cardiovascular arrest the survival rate stays below 10%. Most of the 75,000 people suffering from a cardiac arrest every year in Germany die or survive with permanent neurological damage and, therefore, require permanent care. The main problems in the fight against sudden cardiac death are the following:
Survival after sudden cardiac death is only possible if chest compressions are started before the arrival of the emergency services within the first few minutes, while these need to be performed with adequate quality. This massage should be performed in accordance with the currently valid recommendations given by the guidelines. At present, the recommendation is a compression depth of 5-6 cm and a frequency of for example 100/min as well as a complete relief after each chest compression. The interruptions of chest compressions—for example in order to ventilate or trigger a defibrillation shock—should be as short as possible so that the brain continuously is supplied with blood and no irreversible damage occurs.
In Germany only about 20% of the lay rescuers initiate the important measures of resuscitation (particularly chest compressions), whereas in other European countries this percentage reaches up to 70%. The quality of chest compressions after training on the basics is good, but deteriorates after six months again considerably. Furthermore, the quality of chest compressions during performing CPR deteriorates considerably already after two minutes.
The probability of survival of a patient with cardiac arrest depends essentially on the actions performed by the lay helper, who, however, is often overwhelmed by the situation and lacks appropriate training.
According to the internal state of the art a method for defibrillation while performing chest compression by a helper as well as a defibrillator used therefor is known, wherein the number of chest compressions performed is determined and after a specified number of compressions after initiation of the measures or after a defibrillator shock, another defibrillator shock is delivered, whereas the chest compressions can be continued during the delivery of the defibrillator shock.
Furthermore, from the internal state of the art a defibrillator system is known having a control unit to control the defibrillator and to display data relevant for resuscitation. Herein, bidirectional data goggles are used as the control unit, which allow controlling the control unit by movement of the eyes (eye tracking).
In addition, an ultrasound system and a method for communication between an ultrasonic device and bidirectional data goggles are known, wherein the data goggles depict an ultrasound image on a transparent display, whereas simultaneously the data goggles permit the user to look at the surgical site on the patient. The display also includes a device for tracking the eye movement (eye tracking), whereby the data goggles are designed as a control unit for the ultrasonic device. By connecting the data goggles to a surveillance monitor important values, which are denoted vital parameters, about the condition of the patient are transferred to the data goggles.
EP 1 128 795 B1 discloses a system for measuring and causing breast-compressions. It includes a mobile CPR compression monitor (CPR—cardiopulmonary resuscitation) for monitoring the chest compressions during resuscitation of a person affected by a cardiac arrest. The device is placed on the hand of the helper or the patient and comprises acceleration sensors and an interface for data transmission. An evaluation unit with monitor is connected to this interface via a cable. This evaluation unit with monitor can be integrated in the CPR compression monitor or be a stand-alone device. This system is designed for trained and experienced medical staff.
WO 2011/156374 A3 discloses a wireless ultrasound health condition monitoring system. The system, comprising a sensor unit with converter logic and sound transmitter, reads physiological signals and transmits them by means of sound/ultrasound to a receiving device (phone or computer). The sensor unit, comprising a plurality of electrodes, is arranged on a protective case for a smart phone. By use of the electrodes contacting the patient's skin an ECG (ECG—electrocardiogram recording of the heart rhythm) is recorded and transmitted to a receiver, for example a smartphone inserted into the protective case, using sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,882 B2 describes a software application (app) for a smartphone that can display and evaluate ECG signals transmitted by sound. In addition, voices, GPS data or movements of the smartphone can be recorded. The collected data can be transferred to a web server.
WO 2006/104977 A2, EP 2 255 845 A1 and DE 60 2004 002 147 T2 disclose a professional medical system to support a first aider, who must be trained in resuscitation. The system includes, among other things, a defibrillator and a mobile display and control unit.
Similarly, EP 1 858 472 B1 describes a mobile, but complex medical system for assisting a helper during resuscitation, which also includes a defibrillator. It is intended to deploy the device at a few central locations with high numbers of people congregating, so first aiders can get a quick access to it. However, this device too can be used reasonably only by trained helpers.
Likewise, US 2008/171311 A1 discloses a professional medical device, which may be used for CPR. Said device comprises an assist device, which is to be fixed e.g. at the wrist of the helper, and a basis unit communicating with the assist device.
US 2008/312565 A1 describes a standalone device for assisting a helper during resuscitation, comprising a sensor, a processing unit, batteries, a display and a radio module. This device is to be placed on the sternum of the patient. However, size and rigidity of said device hamper performing chest compressions.
Methods and apparatuses for accurately determining the depth of compressions during chest compressions are shown in WO 2004/037 154 A2, US 2010/022904 A1 and DE 11 2010 000 978 T5.
Significant disadvantages of the known prior art solutions are that an application of appropriate help measures is time consuming and the respective (first) helper often is overburdened and insufficiently trained. In addition, a high level of knowledge is required to be capable of carrying out a successful emergency treatment of the patient.
Especially for systems with automatic defibrillator it could be shown that until beginning of the first chest compressions a comparatively long period of time—on average almost two minutes—is lost due to preparatory actions (see e.g.: M P Müller et al., “An AED Is Not An AED”, presented at the American Heart Assoc. ReSS 2014, Nov. 7 to 10, 2014 in Chicago, USA). In particular, at the beginning of the emergency treatment electrodes must first be fixed, the automatic defibrillator must be started and (automated) measurements and analyzes be carried out, during which time no lifesaving chest compressions are performed. However, this is in stark contrast to the recommendations for resuscitation, according to which as soon as possible, i. e. after less than 30 seconds, chest compressions are to be initiated.